Even bad guys can be nice sometimes
by ChaosMyotismon
Summary: I don't own digimon or yugioh. if i did myotismon would be mine all mine. I hope you all like the story. I will add more to it if more people review it. Flames will only be used to torture demidevimon. Will have yaoi in second part goes to work on it
1. Sunset

Myotismon's pov

I sit and watch the sun set in the crimson sky and listen to the nighttime sound. I try to get up can't then I remember that yugi is sound asleep in my lap, so I just sit there stroking yugi's hair ever so lightly as not to wake him up. The kid has had a hard week almost being raped by his yami. ( I happened to be in Battle City Friday night walking past his grandpa's game shop when I heard someone scream.

I teleported to where the sound was coming from and there was yugi pinned against the wall. Yami was towering over him his back to me. As I move closer behind him my fangs bared and ready sink into yami's neck. I soon release yami from my bite and he falls to the floor. Yugi was crying now I gave yugi his cloths and told him he was safe with me and brought him here).

I heard someone open the door to the roof and then close it quietly. I guess my brother got worried about me and came to find me.

Piedmon's pov

I stand in the shadows watching my brother Myotismon sitting there on the roof with a human asleep in his lap. I walk up behind my brother as quietly as I can, but my brother turns and looks me straight in the eyes, but says nothing his eyes say it all. Make one sound that wakes yugi up and I will kill you maybe. So I just sit next to my brother. Both of us watching as yugi sleeps in his lap.

I reach my hand out to do what my brother was doing, but Myotismon just growled and shook his head at me. I wanted badly to say something, but didn't instead I get up and leave but as I leave the door slams shut. I pray yugi is still sleeping, so I go back to be with my brother.


	2. nightmare

Yugi's pov

I woke up crying and scared after having a nightmare. I looked around frantically for him. I had been in his lap before I fell asleep now I was sitting on the ground. I soon see someone coming toward me its him. Its Myotismon. I guess he heard me crying and came back, but there was someone else with him someone I have not seen before. He was talking to Myotismon I guess they know each other.

I heard a voice I knew all to well. It was yami saying, "I could never escape him and that he would find me again". I started crying again Myotismon heard this and came over and set me in his lap again stroking my hair and telling me calmly to stop crying and that I was safe now that he and his brother were here. I try telling them between breaths for air and tears what happened in my dream and about hearing yami's voice and what he said to me.

Piedmon's pov

I listen as yugi tells us everything that happened while we were on the other side of the roof talking. We both do something to calm the skinny kid down. My brother is stroking his hair and I go to get him some water or something a human would drink. While I'm gone I guess the human fell asleep again because when I got back the kid asleep but still had a few tears on his face. I go to wipe them off his face but stop thinking about what happened the last time I tried to touch him.

Myotismon is very protective of the kid. I look to my brother thinking to see his fangs bared in a growl, but to my surprise he is not growling. He nods his head to me and I wipe the tears off yugi's face and sat down next to my brother.


	3. The hunter and his prey

Myo's pov

I don't know why I let my brother wipe the tears off yugi's face. I tell my brother that I'm going hunting and to take Yugi to our room (it is my room but my brother comes in and sleeps with me sometimes) and let him sleep in "our" bed for a while. Piedmon agreed with me and takes Yugi in his arms gently as not to wake him and teleported to "our" room as I went to freeze land to hunt caribou. As I walk toward freeze land I see lots of digimon sound asleep or get ready to wake up then I start thinking about how I'm going to kill the caribou.

They are very hard to hunt because they have good eyes and a good scenes and sharp horns. I go anyway because I'm not scared of anything except my older brother Chaos or as I have named him "Terror" because that's what he is to anyone human or digimon. As I reach freeze land I try and hide my scent and pick out the biggest caribou and walk quietly towards him. As I get closer he turns towards me I freeze in place, but it does me no good. He runs straight at me but I stand still then I jump in to the air and land on the caribou's back and sink my fangs into the back of his neck and he collapse to the ground with a thud. I take my wolf form and place the dead caribou on my back and head home.

Yugi's pov

I woke up to the smell of flowers roses to be exact. I find myself lying on a bed of crimson sheets. A 6 or 7-foot long coffin lies in the top left hand corner of the room. I hear yami's voice in my head and I start crying because out of nowhere yami appears and walks towards me. I cry out for Myotismon hoping he would hear me, but instead of Myotismon his brother comes to me. When yami saw Myotismon's brother he started calling him names none bothered him but one name.

I don't know what yami said, but it was the last thing he said because a second later he was pinned to a wall with a sword to his neck. I had never seen someone move so fast in my life. I barely even saw him move from the doorway to where yami was standing, but I guess it really must of pissed him off. Myotismon's brother was telling yami something very quietly so quiet I could barely hear him. I think he said, "don't ever come here again and don't ever call me that again or else", and with that he made yami leave.

Just as yami left a big black wolf, with a white streak down it's back, came in with something on its back. Myotismon's brother tells me to go over to the wolf I carefully walk towards the wolf. The wolf sets the caribou down on the floor and walks up to me and licks my hand. I notice the wolf has eyes just like Myotismon then it hits me. I call out his name and the wolf looks up at me.


	4. The scars

Myo's pov

I look at yugi through the wolf's eyes. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. My brother tells me what happened as I transform back to normal. I turn my nails into claws and start to slice open the caribou. Yugi looked like he was going to be sick. I tell my brother to take yugi to the dining hall so he can eat.

My brother says yugi's to skinny but I don't think so. Yugi told us yami would starve him for up to 3 weeks then he would give yugi food. Yugi couldn't even eat at his school because yami would go with him just to make sure yugi didn't eat anything for the 3 weeks he was starved. My brother soon comes back from the dining hall and takes his wolf form and so do I and we start to eat the caribou. After we finish I hear yugi crying and calling my name so my brother and me run down to where yugi is. We both see why yugi is crying.

Four of the millions of spirits from the abandoned castle farther back in my territory had came up as they always do, and started terrorizing everyone and destroying things. When the spirits saw us two of them fled, but the other two stayed and continued to cause trouble. One of the spirits had the nerve to go up and scare yugi even more then he already was. I went over to the spirit and used an attack called Night wing Storm and killed the spirit but in doing so I hurt yugi and myself. The remaining spirit was killed by my brother's swords.

Yugi's pov

I couldn't believe it Myotismon had hurt me. He told me he would never hurt meat all. I know it was an accident but he still hurt me. When I looked at Myotismon he had a big, bloody scar across his stomach that had not been there before. He had hurt himself worst then he had hurt me. I just had a small scar across my arm, but I was more worried about Myotismon.

Myotismon's brother was taking him back to his room as I followed silently. Myotismon was bleeding badly; very badly there was blood all over the floor from the scar. When we reached Myotismon's room his brother helped him sit down on the bed. I stood and watched as his brother slowly unbuttoned Myotismon's shirt as not to aggravate the scar then he told me to go, and get a first aid kit from down stairs in the hospital wing. I asked were the hospital wing was down stairs and he told me.

As I leave I ask Myotismon what his brother's name is. It was his brother who answers my question he says, "My name is Piedmon and I need the kit now". So I run down stairs to the hospital wing and ask for a first aid kit from one of the ghost down there. After I get the kit I run back up stairs and give the kit to Piedmon. Once again I stand back and watch as Piedmon takes a blood red cloth and puts peroxide on it and then places it on Myotismon's stomach.


	5. nightmare again

Myo's pov

I hiss in pain as the peroxide soaked cloth was placed on the scar. I grab my brother's arm and it tells him I will kill him if he dares play doctor with me again. I could have killed him the last time he played doctor with me, but I didn't cause I was hurt worst then this. I had 2 hurt arms, a hurt leg and a broken ribcage. This time all that was hurt was my stomach I could still kill him if I wanted. My brother got this really scared look on his face and I let go of his arm but not before digging my nails in to his arm as a warning. I tell piedmon to look at yugi's arm and he does as I try to sit up.

Piedmon told me to lie back down but I said "No! I can do what I want to do. He gave me that look that said you will do what I say and like it, so I give him one that said I don't have to do as you say nor do I have to like it. Piedmon then walks over and whispers in my ear "if you don't do as I say now I will be forced to "play doctor" with you later." I growl at his last words, but I still don't do as he says. Yugi walks up to me, and by the look he has he knows what piedmon means, and tells me to lie back down because he doesn't want me to get hurt anymore. So I lay back down and yugi crawls up next to me and trys to stay awake but can't and falls asleep. Piedmon leaves when yugi does go to sleep. I take the cloth off of my stomach and use a little bit of magic to try and heal both mine and yugi's cuts and it works.

Yugi's pov

I curl up next to myotismon and fall asleep. I start dreaming that he will never leave me, but my dream becomes a nightmare. Myotismon leaves me, but says he'll be back soon. An hour goes by in my dream and he is still not back. I hear yami's voice inmy mind telling me again thatI can'tescape him, but this time hesays "You think your safe. He will turn on you andwill hurt you worst then thatcut on your arm" andI jolt awake. I look over at MyotismonI guess he went to sleep after a while. I look at his stomach the scar is gone. I wonder how it healed did he do it or did his brother heal it becauseI know the peroxide alone didn't do it. I'm still crying from the dream andI guess it woke himup because I feel somebody put their arms around me and a voice telling me it is all right now.

I turn to see who's arms are around me andI see Myotismon. I ask him what happened to the scar on his stomach. He tells me he used magic toheal bothhis and my scars. I tell him about my dream and what yami said in my dream.I have started crying again. Myotismon tells me"I will never hurt youon purpose Yugiand you know it". I nod my head and try to stop crying. I snuggle into his warmthafter he lays back down. I have stoped crying now but I stay awake as I watch him fall asleep. I hear a strange sound coming from down stairs. I want to wake up Myotismon but I think betterof it and let him sleep, so I go down stairs alone to see what made the sound.


	6. Ryou's in trouble

(Battle City)

Piedmon's Pov

Just as I walk past a house someone comes flying out of the house and lands in the yard. Here comes the one who threw him out now mad as hell. I pick the kid up off the ground and ask him his name and the one who threw him outname is.He tell me his name isRyou and the one who threw him is his yami,Bakura. Bakura starts name calling me just likeyugi's yami .

He is just like Atemu, I think thats what yugi called him once,because he called me the same thing Atemu called me a "Cirus Freak" No one calls me that and lives to tell the tale about it. Bakura is now pinned to the ground with one of my swords to his neck. The whole time Ryou is watching this in a scared and impressed way. I quietly tell Bakura if he wishs to live he will never come near Ryou again or call me that again. Bakura nods his head in agreement, and I get up off from him and walk back towards Ryou.

Ryou follows me as I head back to the portal that leadsback to my world. I hear Ryou ask me "why is Bakura not following us" I tell him why he's not following us and he smiles at my answer. He asks what my name is and I tell him it's Piedmon. He tells me he is glad to be away from Bakura.


	7. The spirits return

(Myo's Castle)

Myo's Pov

I woke up after a while thinking yugi would be next to me asleep but yugi is nowhere in the room. I hear yugi crying downstairs. I wonder why he went downstairs. The spirits have returned is the first thought in my mind asI button up my shirt and head downstairs. Just as I thought the spirits are back & Yugi is in a corner crying. I knowI shouldn't use NightWing Storm but ot kill all ten of them i have to.

I walk to the middle of the room and useNightWing Storm andit kills all of the spirits, but of course I get a even biggerscar acrossed my stomach becauseI used more power in the attack. Yugi runs over to me before i collapse and the next time I see him I'm lying on my bedwith the peroxide soaked cloth on my stomach again. Yugi is standing next to me watching me he has blood on his hands and clothes. I try and sit up but Yugi pushes me back down andsays to me "youneed to rest, Myotismon,I'll take care of you till Piedmon gets back" then he asks quietly " is that okay with you?" I tell him its fine by me and I fall back asleep.

Yugi's Pov

I watch as Myotismon went back to sleep as Piedmon and Ryou come in. Piedmon goes over to the other side of the bed and sits next to his brother, and asks me " what happened to Myotismon?" I tell Piedmon what happened and he takes the cloth off Myotismon's stomach and places his hand on the scar. I wonder why Myotismon didn't wake up when his brother touched him. I guess Piedmon heard or readed my thoughts because he said to me "The reason he's not waking is because he knows my touch as well that I won't hurt him."

I go over and ask Ryou what he is doing here and he tells me everything that his yami, Bakura, did to him. He ask me why I'm here and I tell him everything my yami, Atemu, did to me. Ryou got really still when Myotismon got up and came over to us his brother behind him. He asked us "are you two hungry?" I nod my head, but Ryou does nothing. Piedmon steps out from behind his brother and tells us to follow him.

We start to follow him but when we get half way down the stairs I look back up and there is a big black and red wolf at the top of the stairs. It turns and heads toward Myotismon's room, and so I ask Piedmon "who is the black and red wolf" and Piedmon stops dead still and asks me "why do you ask yugi?" So I tell him why.


	8. Chaos or Terror

Piedmon's Pov

I listen as yugi tells me what he saw and I tell yugi to take ryou to the dining hall and that I will join them soon. As they head down stairs I head up. When I reach my brother's room he was chained to the bed with nothing on at all and then there's Chaos or as Myotismon has named him "Terror". He is wearing nothing but his underpants.

So I go over to the bed and quietly unchain my brother from it. We both take our wolf form but Myotismon takes his were wolf form so that Chaos thinks that there are two white

wolves instead of one. We both sneak up on Chaos, who has his back to us, and bite him many times before he notices Myotismon is not chained anymore. Chaos takes his wolf form and we get into a big bloody battle. My brother's scar reopens and starts bleeding again. Chaos see this and turns away from me and heads towards Myotismon and starts to attack his sides and trys to attack his stomach. So I jump straight into Chaos's side slaming him into the wall near him.

As Chaos falls to the floor Myotismon comes over and bites his neck almost in half as I claw an "X" on his chest. Myotismon then goes to his normal wolf form.

Ryou's Pov

As me and yugi ate I wonder what they were doing up stairs. So we go up stairs and to see what is going on and as we get to the top of the stairs and black wolf, with a white streak on it's back, comes flying out the door and lands against the wall bleeding badly. Then a big black wolf, with a red streak on it's back, comes out into the hall, but as he starts towards the black and white wolf. Yugi runs up and stands in front of the black and white wolf giving the white wolf with the black streak on it's back, time to bite the black and red wolf's tail.

The black and red wolf turns towards me and jumps pass me down the stairs and though the wall like a ghost. Yugi and Piedmon take the vampire back into the room as I try and go back down to the dining hall but Piedmon tells me "It is not safe down stairs yet, and to wait a while before going back down to eat." I watch as Piedmon takes a needle and stitches the skin, on the vampire's stomach, back. I wonder why i'm still even in the room watching. I ask yugi " What is the vampire's name?"

Yugi tells me " His name is Myotismon" and whispers something else. I think he said" he is very nice and will not hurt either one of us at all."


	9. Yami returns

Yugi's Pov

I over and sit next to Myotismon as his brother ran the needle through the scar and the skin near it. I watch as Myotismon stirs in his sleep. I guess the pain from the scar was bothering him, or it was a "nightmare" as he calls them. He told me one night that when a vampire has a dream like a humans they call them nightmares, but when they have a nightmare like a humans they call them dreams. I think its very confusing, But he told me if I was a vampire that I would understand it better so I just nodded my head in agreement and fell asleep in his arms.

As his brother finished mending Myotismon's skin together Ryou comes over and asks "Piedmon, can we go back to the dining hall and finish eating?" I was thinking about something Myotismon told me last week when I hear the door close andI feel someone's body next to mine. I look up hoping it was Myotismon, butthe one I saw mademe start crying. It was yami. I tryed to call for Myotismon, but yami placed his hand on my mouth and told me "if you call out for them I will kill you, butif you're quiet you will live."

So I nod my head as he takes his hand off my mouth. Yami turns his back to the door, which is a bad idea, and forced me to kiss him as he was kissing me the door opens and Myotismon comes back into the room. when he sees yami he sneaks up behind him and bites him, but this time yami doesn't fall instead he turns and stabs Myotismon in the arm. I watch as Myotismon and Yami fight. The only weird thing is that yami fights likeMyotismon and know everymove he is going to make and blocks it, and then he comes in with a kickor punch in the stomach.


	10. Battle with Yami

Myo's pov

I can't belive it this guy know how to to counter all my moves and can come in with some wicked blows to the chest and stomach. I come in and kick Atemu right in the stomach and he fall to the floor spiting up blood. I pick him up by the collar and tell him, "never come hereand never go near yugi again and if you ever do it againor I will personally see to it that you die." I use my magic and made Atemu leave. Yugi is still crying so I go over and wrap my arms around him, and tell him that he is safe now and that yami is not coming back again.

Yugi snuggles deep into my embrace and closes his eyes andstops crying. I ask yugi if he was hungry and he nods his head. He looked like he was going to fall when he tryed to stand upbecause hewas so tired I desided to take him to the dining hall. As we near the dining hall he says he he wants down if youwant to know what he means I was in my wolf form. So I let him off my back and he trys to walk and almosts falls, but he grabs hold of my arm.

As he and I go in to the room Ryou looks up at ushe comes over and asks me "what is wrong with yugi, Myotismon?" I tell Ryou "He isjust tired I think. He'll be okay." My brother tells me "Come have a drink with me, Myotismon." Ryoutakes yugi over tosit at the table while mybrother and me go to another room and drink wine.

I don't really like wine, but I drink itso I won't upset my brother.The reason whyI don't like wine is because when I was a kid our father would force us, but most of the time it was me, to drink what he didn't finish like beer, wine and anything with alcohol in it. He would make me drink some and if I tryed to spit it out. He would place his handover my mouth and tilt my head back forcing me to swallow it. Then he would take his hand from my mouth and laugh as my brothers watch.

Usually he went in order sometimes starting with devimon, me, piedmon, chaos and then beelzemon, but sometimes he would go outof order and when he did he always did me first. He kicks us out when we all get into a fight with him. As I finish drinking I see my brother hasfallen asleep. I guess he drank too much. I hear yugi crying so I gosee why.


	11. Bakura comes

Yugi's Pov

I watch as Ryou gets kicked hard in the ribs. I cover my ears as Ryou screams from the pain. His attacker kicks him harder and I hear the gruemome sound of bones breaking into little pieces. Myotismon comes over and tells me to go up to his room and wait for him, so I go up stairs and wait. As I wait I listen to the sounds coming from downstairs. I stick my head out the door and see bakura'sshadow fly out of the dining hallI hear Myotismon's footsteps.

So I go back into his roomand sit on his bed waitingquietly. I hear Myotismon tell Bakura " Never come back here and never go near Ryou again or I willpersonally see to it you die." Myotismon goes back intothe dining hall picks up Ryou and brings him up to the room and lays him down on the bed and runs his hands along Ryou's sides. Ryou crys when Myotismon's hands ran across his ribcage. I watch as Myotismon's hands start to glow.

I ask him " why are your hands glowing, Myotismon?" He looks at me and tells me" My hands are glowingbecause I'm fixing to heal Ryou's broken ribs." I nod my head asPiedmon comes inand asks his brother " what happened to Ryou,brother?" As Myotismon told his brother what happened ryou sits up and Myotismon draws his hands back.


	12. Enemies

Ryou's Pov

I sit up planning to feel a rush of pain from my ribs, but Ifeel nothing at all no pain at all. I noticethe vampire standing near me so I look him up and down slowly. When my eyes reach his hands he draws them behind his back quickly. I ask him demandinally "Show me your hands, vampire. I know you did something to me now show me your hands."

He does nothing butlook down at the floor or at yugi. I tell him" if you don't show me now Iwill be forced to take them from behind your back."Piedmon tells me " my brother doesn't like to be force to do anything by anyoneexecpt me, Ryou." So I ask Piedmon "what did your brother do to me." But he looks at his brother like " should I tell him or not."

The vampire desided to show me his hands. I aks "why are they glowing, vampire." but this time no one answers me. I get up off the bed and go over to the vampire and look at his hands up close. There was no blood on his hands at all, soI guess he did nothing to me. I told Piedmon I was going to sleep now, And he comes with me since we sleep in the same room and because he does not like the idea of anyone in his room withhim not there.

As we leave I hear yugi ask" why didn't you tell him what you did, Myotismon?" But the vampire doesn't say anything instead he shuts the door so I can't hear them anymore. When we reach Piedmon's room he shows me something I haven't seen before a crystal ball.


	13. The vampire within

Myo's Pov

I tell yugi " the reason why I didn't tell Ryou I healed him is because I don't think he would like the idea of a vampire that is the same breed or type as Bakura." Yugi looks at me and says " but Myotismon your not like Bakura at all. You don't act like him. Your not mean like him. Most of all you don't have white hair and red eyes like him, you have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Yes, yugi, but if I get mad or upset enough my true vampire form comes out, and I can't control it. The vampire will attack friend and foe alike, yugi." I watch as yugi yawns, so I go over to the bed and pull back the sheets. I tell yugi to turn around for awhile as I get undressed, and get in bed. Yugi asks if I have any clothes he can sleep in. I tell him " I don't think so Yugi, so just sleep in your boxers like I do."Yugi asks " do I have to sleep on the floor again, Myotismon?"

I shake my head and say " if you want you can sleep up here with me or you can sleep in my coffin." " I think I'll sleep with you. I hate small spaces." He told me. So he climbs into the bed curls up into a ball next to me and falls asleep. As I try and fall asleep I smell someone other then yugi in my room. I try and get up but something jumps on my back and pushs my head down into the pillow. I now know it is Chaos, my older brother, because he is the only one who does that to me.

He then pulls off my boxers, with one hand. He then reachs down and takes off his pants. I know what he is planning to do to me. He is going to rape me like he always does, but this time he doesn't do it, but I still get my red eyes and white hair. I'm the vampire again. Chaos does put my pants back on me and leaves.


	14. Methadane

Piedmon's Pov

Chaos leaves before Myotismon can turn and bite him. Myotismon sees yugi sleeping and trys to kill him but I appear behind him and roughly place and pull his head back with one of my hands on his mouth to keep him from biting anyone. Yugi wakes only to see a pair of glowing blood red eyes glaring at him and a very pissed off growling vampire, and he starts to cry. I tell to hush and not to show that he is scared because that will only make it harder for me to hold Myotismon back. Yugi stops crying and I do kind of what Chaos did to him.

I keep him from breathing by moving my hand up a bit to block air from entering or exiting his nose. He growls more but soon stops as I make my grip harder and place my other hand around the front of his neck and push down on it as hard as my hand across his mouth is. I know he doesn't like what I'm doing but I have no choice. I see a bag of white powder under his pillow so I ask" hand me that bag, yugi" as yugi trys to get the bagMyotismon starts to shake his head and growls wildly at him so I tighten my grip on him and he stops compeletly.

Yugi hands me the bag and I can tell exactly what it is. It's Methadane. I take a needle that Icarry in my pocket out fill it with the drug and then put it in my brother's arm. Hegrowls a while then all goes quiet. I ask "yugi, what color are Myotismon's eyes now?" " A blueish-red color why?" I lossen my grip and yugi tenses up a bit, but I don't let Myotismon go free to move around. I feel Myotismon's hands reach up to my hands and he trys to move them.


	15. The three yamis

Myo's Pov

I try and get Piedmon to let me go. I know better then to bite him, So I start to whimper to let him know that I'm back. He lets me go after he tilts my head back and looks into my eyes (My hair can also tell him I'm back because my bangs are yellow not white anymore). I try and grab the bag from my brother but he just disappers and leaves us to talk. "You okay now, Myotismon?"

"Kyno Emay Nota." Yugi looks at me like what did you say. "I said no I'm not, Yugi. My brother took something that I need to control my dark powers with because without it I'm uncontrolable. I'm going tothehuman world to hunt. Do you want to come with me?" OkayI'll come, but what if yami shows up?" " Then I'll kill him if he comes near you." "Thanks."" No problem Yugi." I tell yugi to stay close to me and then I use teleportion, To take us to the human world, so I can hunt.

(Human World)

I take my wolf form and we head into the park, I like to hunt in parks more people to kill. I lower my nose to the ground and sniff it. I draw my head back up and start to growl. "What are you growling at, Myotismon?" Three people then step out of the shadows Marik, Bakura, and Atemu. Yugi starts to cry but then remembers what I said before, so he stands very close to me.

Atemu and Bakura just stand then quietly but Marik say " This is our turf vampire. Leave now if you wish to live, or at least give yugi back." I snort and tell them to go straight to hell and then the chase is on. Yugi climbs onto my back and we head to my turf with three wolves on my tail. When we reach my hunting grounds they stop dead and try to walk into my turf but find out they can't. I start to laugh and then I tell them " It's hollow ground Bakas. Only I can stand on it and only the vampires I allow can stand on it."


	16. The wolf trick

Yugi's Pov

I stay on Myotismon's back until they leave. Once they leave I climb down and thank Myotismon by scratching behind his ears. His ears stand straight and he tells me to stand in the shadows, so I do as he tells me to. I see a snare appear around his paw, but he doesn't even make a sound.I see someone walk toward him and I back up thinking yami is back and so I acciently step out of Myotismon's turf.

I hear someone scream and I feel someone's arms go around my mouth and body. It's yami, and so out of nowhere I kick him. Myotismon comes over and I run to him he tells me to stay put while he kills yami but yami has already left. " Myotismon, I'm sorry."" Why Yugi?" " Your not mad at me?" " And why would I be mad at you, Yugi?" " Because I went out of your turf." " Thats not a reason for me to be mad but I am worryed. Are you hurt, Yugi? Cause if he hurt you I'll kill him."

"No I'm not hurt. I kicked him before he could do anything to me." " Good Lets go home." (castle) Once we got back we sat on the bed and talked to each other before we went to sleep. " Why do you protect me so much, Myotismon?" " Because you are now a part of my pack and pack members protect each other. Just like Piedmon protects Ryou I protect you.

If my brother was gone I would protect both of you, and if I was gone Piedmon would protect both of you. Now lets go to sleep, Yugi." " Okay. Goodnight Myotismon." " Goodnight Yugi."


	17. Goodbye Forever

Myo's Pov

I wake up when I smell Gennai in my room. I look around for Yugi and see my brother sitting next to the door with tears in his eyes. " Where are Yugi and Ryou at , Gennai?" " I had to send them back. You two should have learned we have a limit for how long humans can stay in our world." I growl at Gennai " I'll kill you if Atemu and Bakura mess with Yugi and Ryou. I will bring them back here, Gennai, and you can't stop me from doing it."

" If you leave to bring them back I will not let you back in." My brother is mad now. "You can't do that, Gennai. If you do that the balance between light and dark will be unbalanced, and if you kick him out I'll leave too." "Fine, I'll keep of you out. They are not coming back in this world." I'm really pissed right now " This is where they are safe, Gennai, with us they are safer then they are without us. So go ahead kick us out, I know a place where we can stay. Come on brother let's go." " Okay bro"

(Human)

Once in the human world my brother goes and get Ryou and I go and get Yugi. When Yugi sees me he runs to me and hugs me (I'm not big on people giving me hugs, but for Yugi I make exceptsion). " Yugi, Let's go to a place where no one can seraparte us again." " I would like that. Myotismon?" " Yes Yugi?" " I love you." " And I love you too,Yugi."

We find Piedmon and Ryou waiting for us at the park. My brother asks " Where are we going to stay. We can't go homw now?" " We're going to a place called Paradise. Itsa safe place for hunted vampires to go. Because no humans now about it nor can they find it. Only vampires can find it."

" But if there are vampires there won't they try and kill us?" Ryou asks me." They might but as long as your near me or Piedmon they won't come near you, but my friends Prince( AndI don't mean the singer) and Bluemoon will but their nice." " They better be, vampire." My brother asks " What aboutFang and the other you don't get along with won't they try and attack Ryou and Yugi once we're inside?" " If they try you and me will protectYugi andRyou, and if they don't back off I'll go true vampire. You did bring the Methadane, Piedmon?"

Yeah, yeah I brought it but don't govampire because I don'twant to have to put a muzzle and leashon you,bro." "That be kind of fun to see a vampire on a leashlike a dog." " Ever so funny, Ryou, But I'm not joking and I think youupset my brother."Piedmon was right Ryou did upset me but I just shook it off. " Who goes there" One of the guards asked as we got close to the gate. When the guards saw me theyopened the gate and we went in.As we went in I Turned around and said " Goodbye Forever, World".


End file.
